<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all roads lead back to you by kindlingchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379761">all roads lead back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild'>kindlingchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, emotions? everywhere. get ready, strap in boys this is gonna be a long one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 10th, Akechi Goro acquaints himself with a young man by the name of Kurusu Akira.</p><p>He has shaggy black hair, grey eyes and thickly-rimmed glasses that Goro doesn't think has lenses in them. He sets up a challenge and Goro gladly faces it head-on, rivals of the sun and the moon waging a war on each other.</p><p>Through his time with Akira, Goro finds himself learning how to love.</p><p>(or, a very detailed fic going through akechi's confidant ranks and the events of persona 5 royal, with a happy ending.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all roads lead back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i'd like to thank gay desire and absolute madness for helping me write this ASJDHAKJHDJKS</p><p>this fic is gonna be super long and probably one of my biggest ambitions and projects yet, so i hope you all stick around for the ride.<br/>i know it's been a hot minute since i've posted anything persona, or remotely of this caliber, but i want to do this as a labour of love because i owe persona, and specifically persona 5 , my life. thank you for getting me out of the roughest spots i've yet to be in, and thank you for giving me somewhere to belong.</p><p>well, here we go. enjoy!</p><p>this fic is dedicated to: heph and omo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lights in the television station are annoyingly bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It glares into his eyes and leaves his vision blurry, odd shapes flashing across yellow, tacky backgrounds. The hosts greet him excitedly— their names escape him— and he sets his briefcase down beside the red leather couch in the middle of the set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a routine at this point— shaking hands with people he won't remember, the touch of their flesh foreign as he protects himself behind pristine black gloves. A smile with a flash of teeth, a glimmer of innocence in his eyes, and the crowds eat him up. In many ways, it is advantageous to his cause. Being a famous high school detective just meant less suspicion in regards to his relationship with Shido, which is always a welcome advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at his watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>(1.52pm, 1.52pm, 1.52pm) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he steels himself for the mission he'd have to carry out in a few hours. His leg shakes, but he focuses, digging his nails into his thigh to calm the tremoring muscles. Something in his brain dips and the world begins to spin at the thought of another senseless murder, but the blur quickly turns red as Shido's face flashes before him. His nails dig deeper, and he can feel that he'd broken some skin, but the pain soothes him and the world begins to calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akechi-kun, today we have some students from Shujin High coming to watch our production? I hope you read the email, we understand how busy you are." One of the hosts is talking to him now— something about high school kids? He briefly remembers skimming past something like that, seeing high school kids suddenly flocking the hallways of the television studio on his way to set. He smiles (it's stellar, it always is) and nods, telling them not to worry. Lifting his hand from his thigh to his hair, he tucks a few stray strands behind his ear, and grins as he waits for the programme to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checks his watch again. It's 1.54pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One, two, three, four. 3.30pm. 3.30pm. 3.30pm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Downtown Shibuya, the bus driver in charge of the 4pm shift from the Shibuya interchange. 3.30pm. Be there at 3.30pm. Be ready by 4. Kill at 4.15, when he's passing by the crossing. Leave by 4.30. Report to Shido at 4.45pm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3.30pm. 3.30pm. 3.30pm. One, two, three, four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he hears footsteps, and he notices a wave of kids in white polo shirts and checkered pants come filing into the studio. They're no younger than he is, with apathetic expressions plastered across their faces as they settle down into the studio. He catches the glances of some eager girls, who seem to swoon when he smiles at them. Ironic, considering how he's never even considered a romantic relationship, let alone has ever seen himself as anything above average with regards to his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interview starts off like any other; superficial questions regarding his current work and his school life. He's come up with textbook answers for all of them, searching them online might even produce him saying the same lines at two different interviews. It's mundane and dull and heedlessly unnecessary, but he figures that's what most of celebrity life is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things begin getting interesting once the hosts bring up the Phantom Thieves. A group of supposed thieves who "steal the hearts" of others under the guise of vigilantes trying to reform society. It sounds as if they have similar powers to him, Personas and access to the Metaverse where a person's conscious easily becomes your playground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He despises it. The very notion that stealing the hearts of rotten adults, and reforming their way of thinking in order for them to repent themselves, is simply ridiculous. It would be much faster to simply let them perish. Not only that; but what good would ridding the world of these rotten adults bring? Some semblance of temporary peace, or self-satisfaction?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world is harsh. Good adults, let alone people themselves, will eventually to mere pawns in corruption's game— should such people even exist. Justice is a false concept bent on making people feel like there's something worth looking forward too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro knows better than that— to get hung up on false hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes into the Phantom Thieves portion of the interview, and something (someone) catches Goro's attention. The hosts direct the cameras' attention to a lanky boy in glasses, with black hair that looks like it hasn't been combed for weeks. He's got a small smile on his face as he speaks, and despite his geekish appearance, there's an undoubtable aura of confidence. He seems oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're necessary." The boy seems to have a glint in his eyes, one that Goro can see as clear as day, despite the reflection of studio lights on the boy's glasses lenses. It's the purity of absolute confidence, and a smirk stretches across his face that matches the mischief hidden within grey irises. Goro laughs, of course, but something in him twists. Something dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it comes to him all at once, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I recognise you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was the kid in the hallway the previous day, with the blonde and the girl. Rather unruly as far as appearances go, to say the least. But it had been no matter to Goro. Small talk and conversations like that mean almost nothing to him at this point— a fake smile and bonds built on the false pretense of a pure detective prince would crumble eventually. All things Goro starts will come to an end in flames, even himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, however, changes things. A fire sets itself ablaze inside him, and a smirk of his own tilts the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, a rather strong acknowledgment. In that case, I have a question for you." Goro leans forward, a smile stretching across his face as he looks straight at the boy. Theories and analytics immediately begin to cloud his mind, but the game he's playing at the moment is far too addicting to drop. "If you or your friend were to have a change of heart, would you think it would be the work of the Phantom Thieves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy doesn't miss a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" He replies, and Goro's really enjoying this now. Someone with the wit and the courage to stand up to him, the detective prince? He thought he'd never have fun again, with all these hosts and celebrities becoming doormats at the sight of him. "You wouldn't know if it were them or not, either. They publicly claimed to only target criminals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, throwing the question back at me. Well, this is my opinion on the matter." Goro decides to lead the conversation away from the topic of good versus bad— an endless loop that would stir controversial opinions and bring harm to the reputation he'd worked so tirelessly to build. "Whether the thieves' actions are good or not, there is a bigger issue at hand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues his interview, stating the politically correct yet slightly opinionated answer, and the production finishes successfully. The hosts thank him and he returns the act, grabbing his briefcase quickly as he tunnels towards the boy in glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He checks his watch as he runs over </span>
  <em>
    <span>(2.45pm, less than an hour to get to Shibuya, shit) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and nearly bumps into the boy in his hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! It's you! I was hoping for a chance to talk after the show." Goro straightens himself out, presses out the wrinkles that had formed when he bumped into the boy, and smiles. The boy looks at him curiously, grey eyes large and questioning behind his glasses, and Goro is sucked in. "To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy raises an eyebrow at him. Goro laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies. What I mean is that our discussion proved to be quite interesting." He has to be quick. It's almost 2.50pm now, as he glances back between the boy's aloof expression and the ticking clock on the gaudy yellow walls. "Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, just because you're the detective prince doesn't mean you have all the right opinions." The boy smiles, and the fire in Goro only burns brighter. A worthy opponent, he figures. "You're human too, Mister Famous. Not everything you say is the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rival. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro liked the sound of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply comply with what the adults say," Goro pauses, taking another glance at the clock. He'd have to finish up this conversation quickly. He spews out a few more opinions, speaking on the matter of the Phantom Thieves' power (one not too unlike his own) before concluding. He stretches out his hand. "You'd make a worthy debate partner. If it's all right with you, would you continue sharing your thoughts with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fine by me. I'm Kurusu Akira, by the way." Akira nods with a small smile, to which Goro returns easily.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kurusu Akira, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a name he was going to make sure he remembered. What an interesting character. He'd have to dig up more information later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. That's great news. Here's my number," Goro pauses and pulls his phone out to show Akira. The latter quickly jots it down in his own cell, and before long, Goro's received a smiley face from an unknown number. "It was truly lovely to meet you, Kurusu-kun, but I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend to soon. Hope to chat soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushes away, body trembling as he leaves behind his newfound acquaintance and exits the television studio. His hands tremble, briefcase nearly slipping out of his grip as he continues to glance at his watch over and over. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3.17pm. 3.17pm. I am going to be late.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Of all things to be late for, this is not one of them. It's 3.17pm. If I reach there after, then I'll just have to get ready quicker. 3.17pm. I'll reach at 3.45pm at this rate. Get ready by 4. I'll have to pack my things faster. 3.17pm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to be late. It's 3.18pm now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaking doesn't stop until he's in Mementos and dashing through darkened caves of winding train tracks, lungs nearly collapsing as he reaches his destination. He looks at his watch. It's 4.14pm. He barely made it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro enters the swirling vortex of crimson and black, and exits at 4.30pm, when he's covered in black goo and the screams of a man who isn't coming back. The detective drops to his knees, letting out a big sigh as his sword clangs to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had completed his task on time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It's a Tuesday evening sometime in mid-June,  and there's word on the street about the gang in Shibuya. Supposedly it's run by a man named Kaneshiro Junya, but it's not Goro's case to focus on at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands still feel a little raw— </span>
  <em>
    <span>wash harder, more thoroughly, get the feeling of shadow slime off your hands— </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the amount of soap he had used despite the lack of blood, but they feel clean. The news of another mental shutdown would be reported tomorrow— a lorry truck driver who caused a large accident on the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several years ago, he may have felt guilty. But now, his father's face flashes in his mind, and he only wants to continue staining the town black with the ashes of Shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's on the way back to his apartment east of Kichijoji, when he passes by a newly opened darts and billiards pub. Interesting, to say the least. Checking his watch, he realises he still has some spare time, so he decides to take a peek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick trip up a narrow set of stairs brings him to a very ambient environment, nicely carpeted floors with dim atmospheric lighting give the pub a very relaxing aura. If it were anyone else, Goro's sure they would have basked in the homely feel of the pub, even thinking of bringing their companions to play with them one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such luxuries are for those who aren't chained to revenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and begins his walk back down, before he's abruptly stopped by the sound of his phone vibrating in his front pocket. Goro fishes his phone out, and he sees a text from Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurusu: hey, you free?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro isn't sure whether to be sceptical or amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: I was on the way home, actually. However, if it is urgent, I do have some time to spare. I'm in Kichijoji at the moment.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective isn't entirely sure what the latter could want so late on a school night.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurusu: oh! well, then you might have heard of the new place that opened up. it's a darts and billiards shop. i thought you might be interested since those games seem like something you'd enjoy.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, talk about a coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: As a matter of fact, I'm currently standing in the shop right now. Why?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira takes a while to type, so Goro decides to skim over his profile. His display picture is a simple photo of him in what looks like a smaller, rural town. It's definitely not Tokyo— and Akira looks younger. Was this taken during a vacation, or did he move here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro's train of thought is quickly broken as a larger text from Akira comes into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kurusu: oh wow! this is a little sudden but do you wanna play a few games then? i can come over now. it's okay if you're busy or don't want to, i just thought we could chat like you wanted to last time.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro supposes it won't hurt. He rarely spends time with anybody, let alone people his age, but Akira did provide interesting insight into many situations. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akechi: I don't mind. I'll wait for you here, then.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Goro sits down by the bar, and he waits.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Akira shows up only twenty minutes later, after Goro's had a few sodas graciously prepared by the receptionist. He's in nothing but a simple white shirt and a long black cardigan, and jeans that are fitted almost too well to his legs. It makes him look more mature, in a strange way. With the tired look in his eyes, one may mistake him tor a college student instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry it took so long," he huffs. His cheeks are a little flushed and there's small sweat droplets dripping down his forehead. He must have run here— though the reason as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> escapes Goro. "I missed the train at Yongen because of the crowd, and had to wait another few minutes. Then I missed the switch at Shibuya, also because of the crowd. Peak hours here are… not ideal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was merely twenty minutes, Kurusu, you didn't need to run." Goro finds himself slipping back to his usual tone, so he masks it with lips stretched upwards as he reaches into his pocket for a packet of tissue. He fishes out one and passes it to Akira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira thanks him, taking the tissue and slowly dabbing away the sweat before paying his entry fee to the receptionist. They walk over to one of the unoccupied dart tables (one of the three available had been occupied by a group of slightly tipsy office workers who had absolutely awful coordination) and with cue sticks in hand, they begin the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro, admittedly, is mildly surprised by Akira's unexpected skill in billiards. He hadn't had much time recently to dig into the other's past, but he certainly wasn't expecting such a nerdy looking high schooler to be so oddly good at a game like billiards. Goro decides to use his right hand in the middle of the game instead—  a training of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I win." Goro declares his victory, but Akira seems fixated on something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're using your right hand," Akira points out. The points had been close. Akira's good, but Goro is better— as it should be. However, the observation catches Goro off guard. Rarely anybody noticed Goro's small schemes. "You were writing with your left hand in the studio. Are you giving me a handicap, Akechi?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective chuckles, juggling the stick between hands. Impressive, he must say, that Akira had noticed such a minor detail despite only meeting him two weeks ago. A boy he should definitely not underestimate, should things go oddly sour. Nobody really noticed he was left-handed— let alone when he swapped grips to challenge himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you noticed, with your bad eyesight and all," Goro teases, and he notices Akira giving him a quick roll of his eyes behind the glint of his glasses. "But yes, I am left handed. I've also played billiards a dozen times for work events, so I figured that it was only fair to be a little handicapped against a newbie such as yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a challenge, Mister Perfect?" Akira's leaning on the edge of his cue stick, pressed against the edge of the table. There's a small smirk pulling the corner of his lip upwards, and his eyes are narrowed in a way that suggests that Goro had dug himself in a hole deeper than intended. But Goro is never one to run from direct duels of skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps. With that type of intuition, you may actually be able to best me one day with my dominant hand." Goro teases once more, which prompts the other to bump him lightly in the shoulder. It's a touch that doesn't mean much, but it's a touch more than Goro's received in years, and a jolt of electricity shoots through him. His skin warms through the fabric of his sleeve, and he suddenly feels all too vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's now when Goro realises that he had fun playing billiards with Akira. This junior of his that he only chanced upon— he's having fun with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro's mind begins to spin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me? Having fun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Akechi, are you okay?" Akira waves his hand in front of Goro's face, and the detective snaps out of his dizzy spell. He shakes his head slightly, steadying himself, before nodding. Akira touches his shoulder gently, and it grounds Goro almost instantaneously. It's a sensation Goro had never felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, I must be a little tired from my workload and everything. It'd be best if we concede here for tonight, and pick this up another day." Goro begins to pack his things, but Akira freezes with a smile on his face. There's a sparkle in his grey eyes, and while unfamiliar to the confident, smug Akira that Goro usually knew— it suited the younger boy well. "It's not often people notice me feeling a bit ill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I could be the detective next time," Akira winks, and Goro can only shake his head. In some ways, Kurusu Akira is sorting to feel like a friend (not that he's entirely sure what that's like), and in others— a sun that he's crashing into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro isn't sure which he fears more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading the first chapter!! there will be more to come, i promise. i have national exams this year so updates wont be linear (like they ever are) but if any of you stick around for the ride, i'd really appreciate it hehe</p><p>twitter: kitaguwu</p><p>hmu there to talk about any persona game or jrpgs. im a hoe for jrpgs HAHA</p><p>comments and kudos greatly appreciated!! ty for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>